


Sportevilus (or Evil!Sportacus)

by comuto_sama



Category: LazyTown
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: {always thought that it would be fun to have an evil version of Sportacus that would be just as honest and simple-minded only which is aiming for destruction:)would also accept the concept of evil twin}





	Sportevilus (or Evil!Sportacus)

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179387589481/sportevilus-or-evilsportacus-always-thought)


End file.
